disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rapunzel's Tower
Rapunzel's Tower is where Rapunzel lived for eighteen years with Mother Gothel and her best friend Pascal in Tangled. After meeting the handsome rogue, Flynn Rider, Rapunzel escaped her tower and battled against Gothel for her freedom. Rapunzel would prevail in the end, leaving the tower and vacating it. In Tangled: The Series, magical, yet destructive black rocks began to sprout throughout the kingdom of Corona. In "The Quest for Varian", the tower was destroyed by these rocks. Background Layout Rapunzel's Tower is hidden in a large rock pit by a cave. The cave leads out into the forest with its opening hidden by a curtain of plants. At the base of the tower is an alternate entrance Mother Gothel used to go in and out of the tower before she took Rapunzel and in the years that she was too young to pull her up, with a hidden trapdoor leading up into the main rooms of the Tower. Within the tower and over the years, Rapunzel has painted a series of murals. The tower has several rooms including bedrooms for both Rapunzel and Mother Gothel, a central room which would be the primary location of Rapunzel's gallery, and a staircase leading to an upstairs room. Disney Parks In Disneyland, the tower was part of Fantasyland as a meet and greet area in the formerly Geppetto's Holiday Workshop, as well as in conjunction with the release of the film. Later, it appears as the centerpiece of Fantasy Faire, which opened in 2013. In Walt Disney World, the tower was at Epcot, as part of "The Flower & Garden Festival" in 2011. It is currently at Magic Kingdom for the Fantasyland expansion, it opened 2013 and contains with its themed restroom In Disneyland Paris, the tower is part of their Storybook Land Canal Boats attraction, originally a generic non-Disney Rapunzel until the Disney version was released. In Hong Kong Disneyland, the tower is one of the miniatures as part of its 10th anniversary's walk through attraction Fairy Tale Forest. In Shanghai Disneyland, the tower next to Tangled Tree Tavern, a restaurant in Fantasyland. Trivia *Like in older incarnations of the story, the tower is hidden. *The tower makes a cameo appearance in Tangled Ever After as a porcelain model. *There are several astronomical based paintings inside Rapunzel's chamber, including an accurate star map and a diagram of the Solar System, with one of Corona's sun emblems representing the Sun (although incorrectly depicted with eight planets (Mercury to Neptune) and five dwarf planets (Ceres, Pluto, Haumea, Makemake, and Eris), which is the current lineup, instead of stopping at Uranus, the outermost planet at the time of the film's events). This was most likely intentional since Rapunzel likely tracked the position of the stars and planets in the sky to determine the next lantern lighting festival. *Unlike the original fairy tale, where the tower had only one room with no stairs, the Tower in the film has three separate rooms (Rapunzel's room, Mother Gothel's room, and the Living room) along with stairs. *Rapunzel's tower appears in Walt Disney World, but rather than serving as a meet & greet area as most people would expect, the tower instead serves as bathrooms, replacing the bathrooms located near Peter Pan's Flight in Magic Kingdom.Solving the Mystery surrounding the Rapunzel Tower in New Fantasyland... *Originally, the Tower was supposed to be in the center of a ruined kingdom destroyed by a catastrophic landslide, but the animators decided to scrap the idea. However, it was eventually used in Into the Woods, where Rapunzel's Tower is among unspecified ruins. Gallery Concept Art Pascal's Story concept 2.png|Concept art of the tower in Tangled: the Series Pascal's Story concept 13.png Pascal's Story concept 6.png Pascal's Story concept 7.png Pascal's Story concept 3.jpg Pascal's Story concept 8.png Screenshots Torre de Rapunzel.png|Rapunzel's tower from a far view Tower.Entrance.PNG|The tower's closed window Tower.Entrance2.PNG|Rapunzel singing from the window of the tower Tower.Bottom.PNG|The view from the window to the bottom of the tower/(ground) Tower.Top.PNG|The view from the ground to the top of the tower Tower.Gothel.PNG|Mother Gothel climbs out of the tower Rapunzel's hair.jpg|Rapunzel lets her hair down from the tower Rapunzel's tower.jpg Tower.Dark.PNG Tangled concept 4.jpg|Rapunzel's tower concept by Lisa Keene rapunzel's tower cameo.jpg|The tower made a cameo in Tangled Ever After Pascal's Story 23.jpg|The tower in Tangled: The Series The-Quest-for-Varian-14.png rapunzel_tower_collpase.jpg|The tower is collapsing Rapunzel's Tower Destroyed.jpg|Rapunzel's Tower destroyed by the Black Rocks. Once Upon a Time - 7x07 - Eloise Gardener - Tower.jpg|The tower in Once Upon a Time Video Games Kingdom Hearts III 24.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 23.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 04.jpg Disney Parks Fairy Tale Forest 06.jpg|Rapunzel's Tower in "Fairy Tale Forest" at Hong Kong Disneyland References Category:Buildings Category:Tangled locations Category:Homes Category:Once Upon a Time locations Category:Villain's lair Category:Disney INFINITY locations Category:Heroes' residences Category:Kingdom Hearts locations Category:Disney Magic Kingdoms Category:Those destroyed